


The Flash: Rewriting History

by Clash_of_the_Legends



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Multi, Post Season 1x16, Romance, Some Humor, Time Travel, Tragedy, Two Barry Allens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clash_of_the_Legends/pseuds/Clash_of_the_Legends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing so much darkness in his life, and in the lives of those he cares about, Barry Allen has decided to do what he swore he'd never do again, alter the past. Barry Allen is unwavering in his determination to fix everything and nothing is going to stop him, not even Barry Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To the Past

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.
> 
> OK so this story is post FLASH 1x16. This takes things from the Comics as well as the TV show and I put my own spin on things. Hope you all enjoy it.

**April 24, 2024**

**-beep…beep…beep-**

Barry sat in the dark next to the comatose form of Dr. Caitlin Snow, their hands together and fingers intertwined, thanks to Caitlin's new abilities Barry's hand was undergoing some serious heat drainage, but thanks to shivering his hand at high speeds he could hold her hand. The only sounds that filled the faintly lit room were their steady breathing and the beeping from the computers.

It was because of him she was like this. Wires and IVs were hooked up all over her pale body; there was even a feeding tube that was shoved down her throat. He hated to see her like this but after the accident her skin had turned pale blue and in many parts became coated in ice. Her hair was now light blue and resembled more of icicles rather than hair while her body temperature was now always incredibly cold. The thermostat in the room read that the heat was on at about 90º F yet the room truly was about 20º F maybe even colder Caitlin's body was just continuously sucking up heat. It wasn't her fault, she just had no control.

Barry wiped a free strand of hair out of Caitlin's face and behind her ear. His fingers barely touched her but he felt the burning sensation as she drained the heat from leans in and kisses the comatose Caitlin's forehead. He can feel the heat leave his body and give his lips minor frostbite but he doesn't care.

"I am so sorry Caitlin…" He says as he stands up. His new suit was blue pieces of armor covering the majority of his body any gaps in it were filled with white lightning arcing all around him, providing a faint light in the dark room. Cisco had told him that this suit was far cooler than his old red one but Barry honestly couldn't decide or care.

"When you wake up, I won't be here." He says softly and sorrowfully before pulling his hood up and over his face. He reaches down and looks at a picture of him and Caitlin that was sitting on the comatose woman's side desk. Barry remembered that day so well, he could remember the reason they were both smiling happily. It was the day everything was going right for the first time in his life.

"When I'm done, I swear everything will be all right." And with those words he vanished in a blue flash.

* * *

**Present Day**

Barry strolled into the main Cortex at around three o'clock in the afternoon, without a whoosh. He was far more exhausted than ever today. After a long day at his day job and some hard training (courtesy of Cisco and Dr. Wells) Barry was looking forward to a night on the town with Cisco and Caitlin but an emergency Meta-human came up and it was back to the grind that is Team Flash.

"What, No whooshing today?" Caitlin asked as they all turned to him.

"Just didn't feel like it that's all." Barry replied truthfully. "After all the running I did yesterday I just need a short break."

"You're not hungry are you?" Cisco asked "If you are you should eat one of my special calorie bars."

"I'm not hungry Cisco. I had like four large Pepperoni, Anchovy, Mushroom and Olives pizzas, two Meat Lovers calzones, and like five Wild Berry Blast Slushies." The scarlet speedster replied as he brought his sixth slushy to his lips. "And that was just lunch."

"Well, so long as nothing is wrong." Caitlin said as she whirled back to her computer. "We are good to go."

"Alright!" Cisco was excited "Let's get over to the treadmill and see what's your new top speed!"

"Agreed." the paraplegic physicists said to his protege.

"Actually Dr. Wells, I was wondering if we could all just take the day off?" Caitlin and Cisco looked to Barry in confusion. He was never one to pass up developing his powers or stopping the bad guys. "I know, I know what you all are probably thinking but what could possibly happen if I take just one day off?"

"I completely understand where you are coming from Mr. Allen." Dr. Wells said to his greatest creation. "We are keeping your best interests in mind and I'm sure the city will be standing tomorrow. So all of you can take the day off."

"Thank you." Barry clapped his hands together in gratitude before turning to Caitlin and Cisco. "So what do you guys say? Want to make up for the night on the town that we missed yesterday?"

"Isn't it a little early for that sort of thing?" Caitlin questioned looking at the time.

"Then let's just go an hang out." Barry suggested "We could go to the mall, see a movie, eat a crap tone of food."

"I'm down for it." Cisco said as he slurped a cherry slushy. "What about you Caitlin?"

"No thanks." She replied as she put her coat on. "I have a few things I still need to do."

"Oh, come on Caitlin it'll be fun!" Cisco tried to coax his best friend into joining them, but she was adamant about not going.

The bio-engineer thought it over for a second before shaking her head. "I'm sorry guys but I have things I need to do."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Barry asked as sucked down his own slushy. "Because honestly Caitlin, we established that you don't really have a life outside STAR Labs."

"Like you're one to talk?" She fired back trying to defend herself.

"Prove it." Cisco challenged. "And don't say you cook, read or watch Netflix."

Caitlin opened her mouth to respond but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"So that settles it" Barry took another sip of his slushy. "Dr. Snow is coming with us Cisco."

"Well, while you three figure out how to spend your day off I'm going to head home." Dr. Wells said as he drove out of the main lab. "

"Alright amigos let's go!" Cisco pumped a fist in the air as he took the lead of the three friends.

Barry flashed over to Caitlin and draped an arm over her shoulder "Oh, come on Dr. Snow. It'll be fun!"

"Just make sure I don't drink too much tonight." Caitlin asked the fastest man alive.

"I don't know about that. You get real fun when you're drunk." That earned Barry a playful slap.

"Hey! Are you two coming or what?" Cisco asked as he turned around

"Yeah, we're coming Cisco."

* * *

**April 24 2024**

Barry stood at the entrance of the Particle Accelerator. On the other side of those closed doors was his one last chance to save Caitlin. He knew the risks, if he succeeded this time line would no longer exist, but everyone would be safe.

- **I must protest Barry Allen. You have already attempted to alter the time line numerous times all to no avail-**   Gideon the A.I. Barry and Cisco created about four years ago protested. - **There is no telling how much this next jump could affect the Speed Force-**

"Or it will save everyone Gideon!" Barry fired back. He reached over and opened the door to the pipeline. "When I hit Mach 2 Release the Hydrogen Atom."

- **Very well Mr. Allen. Should I leave any last words for Dr. Snow?-** Barry stood there silently for a moment.

"If she wakes up before the time line resets tell her I love her." and Barry took off into the Pipeline. Running around and pushing himself harder and harder with each step he approached his target speed within seconds.

- **Releasing Hydrogen Atom in 3...2...1...-** There it was flying towards him at nearly the same speed Barry could see his golden ticket.

"I'm coming Caitlin...Joe...Cisco...Iris...I promise I will save you all." **BOOM** In a roar of thunder Barry Allen was gone leaving behind nothing but the hovering portal to the past before it to faded from existence. 

* * *

**Present Time**

Team Flash's night on the town basically became Bar hopping and they rondevued with Iris and Eddie. Right now The boys were dukeing it out on the pool table with Barry and Eddie going head to head while Cisco was a little more interested in using physics to predict each shot and telling both Barry and Eddie which shots to make.

Iris and Caitlin watched the boys have a blast while they both sipped their drinks.

"This is fun." Iris said to Caitlin. "I'm glad we all got together to just have some fun. It feels like we haven't done this in a long while."

"We honestly have not." Caitlin took another sip of her drink. Unlike her last bar experience she was being a lot more cautious of her alcohol intake, she absolutely refused to embarrass herself with singing karaoke on stage again. "And you're definitely right Iris, this is fun."

"Iris! Cait! Come on over here!" Both women turned to see Barry trying to get their attention. Apparently Barry just beat Eddie and said blond detective wanted a rematch.

"What?" Iris asked

"Team matches, You and Me against Barry and Caitlin." Eddie explained to his girlfriend.

"Me? No,no no no no." Caitlin was adamant against playing billiards sure the whole thing was physics and geometry but to be completely honest those were her worst subjects, even though she got an A- in each of them, when she was 14, and a senior in high school. "I am not partaking in shooting a ball across a table."

"Oh, come on Dr. Snow." Barry pleaded. "My only options are you or Cisco and our resident toy maker is a little too intoxicated." Caitlin looked over at Cisco to see him talking it up with the jukebox.

"Play me a song baby~!" Cisco pleaded before breaking off into a parody of Billy Joel's _Piano Man_. "Play me a song your'e the jukebox~! Play me a song tonight~! While we're all in the mood for a melody~! And you've got us feeling alright~!"

"Alright fine I'll play." Caitlin said as she swiped Barry's pool stick. "Rack 'em up."  Eddie Complied and set up the pool balls. Once they were set up Caitlin set down the white ball and took aim before breaking and sending three solid colored balls into the pockets. She flashed Barry a smile. "Guess this means we're solids."

"We're so screwed..." Iris said smiling to her boyfriend who just looked flabbergasted that Caitlin was this good at pool.

"Damn...I should stick to playing you in operation." Barry said to Caitlin. 

* * *

 On the other side of Central City In an ally lighting began to crackle in the air and collect and in a brilliant flash of hot air and electricity the Flash burst through.

Having made it ten years into the past Barry collapsed to his knees desperately trying to catch his breath. "Huff…huff…Did I make it far enough?" He asked himself. After looking around Barry flashed over to a news box and grabbed a newspaper (leaving the proper price, tax and tip) and read the date.

**-March 26, 2015-**

_FLASH STOPS CRIMINALS FROM ROBBING CASINO TRUCK_ Judging from the article title and the article that followed. He had arrived just after Captain Cold, Heat Wave and Golden Glider tried to rob the mob casinos, which meant he was within his own first year as the Flash.

"Damn…I'm sorry Caitlin…I over shot it by a long shot…but," The Flash said looking down at one of the articles which had a picture of STAR Labs. "Now I can fix all the bad things that happened to us, all of us. And I'm going to start by stopping Thawne." The Flash then took off in a blue-white flash.


	2. Reverse-Flash vs Future Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has traveled nearly ten years into the past, over shooting his mark by several years, but now he has the chance to save everyone he cares about, and he will start by dealing with Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash, the man who murdered two of the women he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.
> 
> WARNING! WARNING! CHAPTER CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH READ AT OWN RISK TO FEELS!
> 
> Oh and thanks to Anakinflair and darklou91 for commenting last chapter I appreciate it.

Harrison Wells wheeled into his house that evening. No sooner had he enter he stood up from his chair and strode to his kitchen. He grabbed a remote and hit several buttons. In response his fireplace roared to life and opera music began to play.

Now Dr. Wells, or Eobard Thawne as he was known back in his time, may have detested being stuck in the 21st century but even he had to admit it had its perks, he had so much free time he could spend it any way he wanted whereas in the future wasting time was illegal.

Growing up he idolized Barry Allen. He was his childhood hero and Eobard wanted to grow up and be just like Barry Allen but in an ironic twist of fate he because Barry's childhood hero while at the same time being his greatest enemy. Eobard's first time jump into the past did not go the way he was hoping, instead it propelled his fate.

He looked at his calendar and smirked to himself. In almost exactly fifteen years he would time travel for the first time, arriving five years after The Flash vanished from the world. Thinking about when he came from made him long for home even more, fourteen years was an awful long time to be stuck among the neanderthals, but thankfully Barry was well on his way to obtaining the speed necessary to travel through time.

And if Barry changed the past, saving his mother, as Thawne hoped he would, well let's just say it'll work out in the yellow speedster's favor in the end anyway.  

You see unlike Barry Allen, who was more like a bullet through a glass window when it came to time travel, he was more likely to shatter existence destroying everything he cared about in the process, but when Eobard Thawne went through time he was like a rock being thrown into a stream, it displaces some of the water and ripples for a while before returning to nearly the same way it was before.

Wells poured himself a drink and as he sipped it there was an azure flash outside his house. Dr. Wells didn't notice the man that was now standing outside his house. The man was deep in thought as his mind drifted into his past, or future, depending on how one looks at it.

* * *

**September 24 2019**

Barry and Iris had been dating for the last three years and tonight Barry wanted to make it incredibly special, it was their three year anniversary after all. Barry and Iris were having a nice dinner in one of Central Cities most famous restaurants. The whole evening Iris had noticed how fidgety Barry was, he was like a kid on a sugar high, heck he had at least on of everything on the menu and he still seemed to have room for desert.

"I see you're wearing that bow tie." Iris pointed out as she took a sip of wine.

"Huh?" Barry snapped to attention when he heard Iris talking to him.

"I said you're wearing that red bow tie Caitlin gave you for your birthday four years ago."

"Uh, is it bad that I'm wearing it?"

"Oh god no." Iris replied "It looks real good on you. All red does actually. If any other girl besides Caitlin gave you that bow tie I think we'd have some problems." She said that last part with a hint of sarcasm but Barry didn't pick up on it, he'd been acting very fidgety all day and even more so now that they were on their date. "Hey are you feeling alright Barry?"

"Wait, what?" Barry asked flabbergasted. "Yeah I'm fine. I haven't felt this good in a while." He nervously took a sip of his wine, which they both knew had no effect on him.

"Barry what's got you acting so weird today?" Iris was starting to get a little annoyed that her boyfriend was acting so strangely, or at least stranger than normal. This was their three year anniversary and Barry promised that he wouldn't be leaving for anything since it was their night.

"Um, no reason." Barry managed to stutter out before taking her hands in his. "I always act weird." Iris gave him a knowing look. "OK, maybe I'm acting a little weirder than usual but I cannot tell. At least not right now." He said before glancing around the restaurant as if looking for someone.

"So, who're you looking for?" She asked her boyfriend suspiciously.

"Hm." Barry turned back to Iris letting his mind process her question. "Uh, no one Iris. Why would I be looking for someone when I have the most beautiful girl in the world on the opposite side of the table as me." He said that while taking Iris' hands in his own. 

"Alright Barry." Iris said before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. While they were Kissing Barry kept his gaze on the door waiting for someone to walk in and she did, eventually.

"Uh, excuse me Iris. I, uh, I have to go to the bathroom." Barry excused himself from the table. Iris followed him with her eyes and she noticed Barry walking towards the entrance of the restaurant. At first she thought he was ditching her but that thought quickly phased out of her mind as she saw Barry talk with a brown haired woman, who looked suspiciously like Caitlin, before stuffing something into his pocket and returning to their table.

"That was fast." Iris said with a playful smile.

"Well, you know me. I've been doing everything faster." Barry smiled "Well, maybe except for one thing."

"Barry what are you talking about?"

"Iris, you and I have been best friends since forever." Barry said taking her hands in his own.

"Of course."

"And you know I've been in love with you long before I even knew what love was."

"What are you getting at Barry." Iris had an idea exactly where Barry was going with this little speech of his. It was hitting the mark of each and every cliche proposal from romance movies. In no way did she not like it, in fact she loved it as it made the fire in her chest for Barry Allen burn even brighter.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that, my entire life I feel like I've been living in a marathon. Running from one place to another always trying to be the first. I even tried to be there for you every time you felt down so that you'd see me. But with you, it seems like I was always too slow, but now I know that sometimes slow and steady wins the race. I guess what I'm trying to say is its time to cross the finish line." Iris' eyes widened as she watched Barry drop to one knee and pull out a small black box from his pocket. "Iris West will you marry me?" She was mesmerized by the beauty of the ring. It was a golden band with a violet stone imprinted in an eight pointed star design.

Tears of joy began to well up in her eyes and she vigorously nodded. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you Bartholomew Allen!" And after he slipped the ring onto her finger she leaped into his arms and kissed him on the lips. "You left the ring at STAR Labs earlier didn't you?" Iris whispered in his ear.

"What gave it away?"

"I saw you meeting with Caitlin when you 'went to the bathroom.' She obviously brought you the ring." there was a hint of a chuckle in her voice. She thought it was kind of Funny that Barry had the whole thing planned out and completely forgot the ring.

"Alright you caught me. This doesn't change your answer right?"

"No Mr. Allen it does not."

"I love you soon to be Iris Allen." Barry said even though he knew what she would say in response.

"iris Allen...doesn't seem to have a ring to it." Barry chuckled at the slight pun she made. "How about I hyphenate?"

"Iris West-Allen, I love it almost as much as I love you."

* * *

**Present Time**

"Dr. Wells." Dr. Wells turned and came face to face with a man he had never seen before.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You know who I am, Thawne!" In an instant his attacker grabbed Wells by the throat and pinned him into a wall. "You will pay for what you did!" Wells grappled with his assailant's arm before vibrating himself through the wall behind him.

In the following instant Eobard Thawne was back in his house, this time he was wearing his Reverse Flash costume. Without warning he landed a brutal kick to the back of the Blue Flash's skull. He sped around and delivered an uppercut to his jaw. "I think I figured out who you are, Barry." The Blue Flash stood back up and wiped a trail of blood from his nose. "I must say I like the new suit, I kind of miss the red, it had a classic feel to it but otherwise this isn't too shabby."

"I got some upgrades to my suit." Barry said. "And I'm far faster than the last time you fought me!"

Barry blitzed over to Dr. Wells and attempted to punch him but the Reverse Flash was too quick as he moved out of the way, grabbed a knife and sliced at the Flash's chest. The Future Flash moved out of the way at light speed and the swept his arch-enemy's legs out from underneath him, but the Man in the Yellow Suit jumped over his legs and kicked Barry in the jaw.

"Let's take this race outside Flash, I don't want to get any blood on my new carpet." Thawne said menacingly before he took off in a blur of yellow and red followed closely behind a blue-white blur. "Looks like you can keep up with me."

"We've played this game before Thawne!" Future Barry yelled back. "I'm every bit as fast as you!"

"Well then, let's test that!" There was a might boom as the two speedsters broke the sound barrier. They ran through the streets. They ran on the river. They even ran through the salt flats, kicking up a small dust storm as they did. All the while they pushed each other to go faster and faster until all that could be seen of them were just yellow and blue blurs.

As the duo of speedsters tore it up towards the city Barry Allen's mind began to drift to what Thawne had done to his wife.

* * *

**July 11 2021**

Iris West-Allen sat at home on the couch reading over some of the notes she took for her next article regarding the Flash. Even thought today was one of her rare days off, Iris was not one for sitting around doing nothing. She was constantly active, trying to accomplish something while she was waiting for her husband Barry Allen, the Flash, to come home. She had just dropped off their twin children off at daycare so that meant she and Barry had the entire house to themselves for the foreseeable future.

There was a rush of air behind her and with a smile Iris turned around and there before her stood the man in the yellow suit. 

" _ **Hello Iris**_." His glowing red eyes seemingly peered into her soul as he spoke with a slightly humorous tone as if mocking her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Iris West-Allen demanded putting up a strong front.

" _ **Hm,"**_  The Reverse-FLash reached down and picked up Iris's notes reading them over in an instant. _ **'"Flash stops the Rouges once again.'** **Cute. I've always been a fan of your work Miss West, or should I say West Allen?"**_

Subtly she tried to reach for her phone to contact Barry, she had to let him know the amount of danger she was in so that he could come and save her. There was a whoosh and suddenly the Reverse Flash was even closer to her this time he was mockingly waving her phone in his hand. " **Did you think you could contact your husband before I could reach you?** _ **Now Please don't try anything stupid, I'm just here to get your answer**." _ Iris had no idea what the Reverse Flash was talking about, but at the same time she couldn't find the courage to speak.

"Answer to what?" Iris asked to which the Reverse-Flash smirked beneath his vibrating face.

" **You don't eve remember our last conversation? Shame, guess I'll just have to ask you again.**   _ **A** **re you going to leave your husband and come with me**_?" He reached out his hand offering her to take it. Ever since he discovered Iris West-Allen he had been enamored with her, it started back when he was  simple professor at the Flash Museum. For him, it was love at first sight but there was one obstacle in his way, Barry Allen, the man he grew to hate, his hero who stole everything from him, so now it was only fair that Thawne take away Iris, the one who meant the world to the Flash.

Iris was stunned. The Reverse-Flash wasn't here to kill her. He was here to take her away from Barry. "You want me to go with you?"

" _ **Yes, back to the future with me. To the year 2190."**_ His voice sounded genuinely caring. And Iris would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't curious. In fact she unconsciously began to reach out to take his hand before the reality set in and she slapped his hand away.

"I'll never leave Barry!" she declared "I love him too much! And even if I did not I would never love a monster like you!"

" _ **So that is? That's your answer?"**_ With a heavy sigh the Reverse-Flash raised his right hand before it vibrated at extreme speeds. " _ **I am truly sorry, This could have all been avoided if you chose me.**_ " In an instant he rammed his hand through Iris' chest; she didn't even get the chance to react as the blow killed her instantly and painlessly. " _ **I never liked killing those I love**_."

* * *

An hour later Barry Allen arrived home carrying a bouquet of flowers for his beautiful wife, he was always late to everything. Today he was going to be on time but he decided to stop and buy some flowers for Iris, their anniversary was coming up quickly after all, OK maybe not since their wedding anniversary was technically in January. 

He took out his key and happily opened the door to Joe's old house, Joe gave it to them as a wedding present and when they tried to give it back to him Joe simply told them he already bought a small condo for himself, especially since they were going to need it with Dawn and Don eventually. "Iris? Honey, I'm home!" when there was no response, which was odd, usually his wife would welcome him home if she were there before him.

**SPLISH** Barry took a few steps forward but stopped suddenly when her heard a tiny splash as if he stepped in a puddle. looking down Barry's eyes grew wide with fear as he saw his feet standing in a pool of blood. his gaze followed the pool and up its river until he saw something that tore his world apart. Laying on the ground was his wife, dead with blood pooling all around her.

"IRIS!" Barry yelled and in moments he was cradling her dead body, he didn't really care that he was contaminating the crime scene because right now his emotions clouded his forensic mind. "Iris? Iris please..." tears and snot mixed as they flowed down Barry's face. "please... you can't be..." he couldn't even bring himself to say the word. "Please...don't be gone...I...I love you..." Through the tears he noticed red on the wall and looking at it he saw six words written in what Barry could only assume was Iris' blood.

**Guess Who Killed Your Wife Barry?**

Anger filled Barry's heart as he buried his head in the crook of his dead wife's neck. Once again Barry was too late. Once again the Reverse-Flash killed someone he loved. "I swear to you Iris...I'm going to kill him...When I see him next I'm going to kill him for what he's done!"

* * *

**Present Time**

The Reverse Flash and The Blue Flash raced through the streets of Central City leaving behind trails of red and blue lightning with every step they took. They were equal in speed and trading blows as they ran. When they returned to the badlands and the salt flats that lay beyond Eobard Thawne felt his powers waver and he began to slow down.

"Not now" Were the only two words he managed to say as he lost feeling in his legs. He fell forward and tumbled to the ground cutting himself along the pavement and asphalt. Barry saw an opportunity and kicked Wells right in his jaw before landing about fifty punches all over his evil counter part's body and in the following heartbeat the Future Flash was right on top of the Reverse Flash and held him in a strong headlock with his left arm crushing Dr. Well's windpipe. Wells began to flail frantically in an attempt to free himself as his vision began to blacken and he began to lose consciousness.

The Blue Flash grabbed a hold of the Reverse Flash's mask and yanked it off his head "I should kill you Thawne." Flash said in his old enemy's ear.

"You won't do it Barry." Wells managed to spit out. "You've never actually killed anyone before. You don't have the stomach for it."

"Last time I let you go you killed my wife, you had your freaking pet kill my kids, then you tried to kill my fiancé!" Barry said. Wells felt his grip getting tighter. "I won't be making the same mistake twice."

"Then do it." Wells taunted. "Kill me, stop all the things I've ever done from happening." He continued to goad the Cobalt Comet. "Do it! Snap my neck! Choke me out! Crush my trachea!"

"You sure talk a lot for a man who's about to get his windpipe crushed." Barry said as he thought to one of the most defining moments in his life, the first time he took a life.

* * *

**December 27 2023**

Streaks of Blue and Red tore through the streets of Central City as Barry Allen chased down his arch-nemesis.

" _ **This is fun isn't it Flash** **!"**_ The Reverse-Flash chuckled. " _ **It's not every day all three of the women you love get killed by the same man!"**_   

The Flash gritted his teeth, he already lost his mother and Iris to this monster, he'd be damned if he lost Caitlin as well. "I won't let you touch Caitlin!" Barry yelled back.

" _ **Y** **ou don't have a choice in the matter!**_ " The man in yellow veered to the right and raced down the familiar street towards Barry's old House, the one he and Caitlin bought and were currently living in, it was also the sight of their small engagement party.

They punched through the window as they had and will do eventually on the fateful night of Nora Allen's murder. They moved so fast all the guests in the house were at a standstill even Caitlin who they were running towards. 

" _ **THE LEGACY OF THE FLASH DIES WITH YOU!"**_  Thawne cocked his right arm and began to vibrate it at super speeds aiming for Caitlin's heart. Barry's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat and in that moment he felt a surge of power like he never felt before.

"NO!" Barry shouted as he latched his arms around The Reverse-Flash's neck and planted his feet into the ground.

**SNAP** A sickening noise filled the air as the two speedsters skidded to a stop and the man in yellow collapsed lifelessly to the ground between Barry and Caitlin. Both of them looked down at the lifeless body of their oldest enemy before looking into each other's eyes.

"Barry...?" Caitlin's voice quivered barely over a whisper so no one else could hear. It was never easy for her to watch someone die, but seeing Barry kill the Reverse-Flash, even unintentionally, was extremely disheartening.

Barry looked around to see the guest that were there begin to murmur about how their beloved Flash had just committed murder.

"He just killed that man."

"I thought he was a hero."

"My kids looked up to this guy. He's a murderer."

Barry looked over to Caitlin his eyes sad and remorseful. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find the words. He doesn't know what to do, he's frozen in fear. "I'm sorry..." He mouths in her direction before disappearing in a flurry of blue electricity.

* * *

**Present Time**

"You won't do it." Wells said smirking.

Barry tightened his arms more, he really wanted to kill Eobard Thawne and save Iris and his kids but he knew the consequences of messing time. If he killed Thawne here and now a younger version of Eobard Thawne would most likely come to the past, one that hadn't killed Nora, and if he did anything to the younger Reverse Flash he could potentially erase the Flash and himself from existence.

"You're right." His grip around Well's head and neck loosened slightly. "I can't kill you. I want to kill you so badly because of what you did to Iris, ad you truly deserve it, but I can't. I need you to exist; I need you to guide my younger self. I need you to be the Reverse Flash."

"You finally understand the circle of time that we two are trapped in." Eobard Thawne said smirking though his bloodied mouth.

"I need you to be the Reverse Flash so that I can become the Flash." Future Barry said simply

"And I need you to become the Flash so that I can become the Reverse Flash."

"It appears we have hit a roadblock Thawne."

"Yes we have Mr. Allen."

Barry raised his right hand and it began to vibrate wildly with blue-white electricity arcing all over it. "In that case, I'm just going to take something of value away from you."

"What are you do-" With little warning the Future Flash shoved his vibrating hand into Dr. Well's lower back. The time traveling physicist screamed in pain as a massive amount of crimson lightning was discharged from his body.

Dr. Wells lay in the middle of scorched earth struggling to move, but he couldn't feel his legs at all, and now all the cuts and bruises that he had weren't healing. He glared up at the Blue Flash that stood above him. "What…did you do…to me?" he demanded.

"I took away the thing you cared about most, your connection to your Speed Force." Future Barry said "Now you cannot us it to hurt anyone I care about again." And with those words he took off in a blur of blue and white, leaving behind the heavily wounded time traveler in his misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better, I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. If you leave a comment I will address your concerns and you will receive a shout out.
> 
> Have a Fantastic day


	3. The Pieces Begin to Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard Thawne has been dealt with. After removing his connection to the Speed Force Barry Allen took off you areas unknown. Meanwhile Team Flash remains blissfully unaware of the horrors that await them in the future or the man who has come to alter their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.
> 
> Thanks to darklou91 for commenting on the last chapter

"Argh..." Eobard Thawne struggled to pull himself along the ground. He couldn't feel his legs nor could he feel the Speed Force surging through him. In pain he activated Gideon. "Gideon...huff..." He was out of breath and exhausted. "What's happened to me?"

- **It appeares that the Barry Allen from the Future has severed your connection to the Speed Force.-**

"Impossible! Is there any way to reverse it?"

 **-Negative-** The Computer replied. 

Eobard Thawne bellowed out a blood curling scream of pure agony and hatred. "I need to contact Grodd..." Wells said to himself as he regained his composure. ' _Grodd! Grodd!'_ He began to call out the name of the gorilla he had developed a close bond with. 'During one of his last meetings with the ape Wells and Grodd developed a psychic link so as to better communicate with the ape.

 _'Fa...ther...'_ Grodds voice came into Well's head to the relief of the paralyzed former speedster.

' _Listen to me Grodd I need you to come to the Salt Flats and get me.'_

_'Of...course...Father...'_

_'And hurry up Grodd!'_  

* * *

While Eobard Thawne was left alone in Salt Flats heavily injured and without his speed Team Flash was having a good time just hanging out together at Joe's house. After Caitlin humiliated Eddie and Barry in their first round of pool Eddie and Barry decided to make it Boys vs Girls, in which case the Girls absolutely destroyed the boys.

After a night of fun Eddie and Iris bid their friends farewell and headed back to their appartment while Team FLash went to Barry and Joe's house to continue the evening. Shortly after arriving they decided to watch a movie and Cisco insisted that they watch _Back to the Future Part 1_  though none of them could see the irony in the situation just yet.

"I can't believe you've never seen _Back to the Future_ Caitlin." Cisco said walking in carrying a large bowl of popcorn. "It should be a crime against humanity to not see this trilogy." The young engineer sat between his two best friends on the couch.

"Sorry I wasn't born until the end of the 80's." Caitlin replied taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

"Cisco and I were both born right at the beginning of the 90's and we still saw this movie." Caitlin just rolled her eyes at Barry's comment. "Still, ever since you and Joe told me that I am going to the past I can't help but think I'm Marty Mcfly."

"If that's the case you've got to refrain from breaking the two laws of time travel." Cisco pointed out. "You can't interact with yourself and you should refrain from altering the time line."

"Yeah, well Marty altered the time line and everything turned out better." Barry argued.

"At the cost of the family he knew." Cisco retorted. "Marty effectively replaced his family with complete strangers."

"So you're saying if Barry were to go back in time and say change something he could effectively erase us?" Caitlin asked trying to follow what the two time travel nerds were talking about.

"Pretty much." Cisco said "Well, maybe not us. Just those directly involved with what he changes."

Barry knew Cisco was right when he traveled back in time to the first night Mark Mardon was back in town everything changed, Iris had no idea she confessed her feelings to him or that they kissed or that he was the Flash, Captain Singh was no longer in a coma from Mardon's attack and Joe was safe, plus no tsunami about to hit the city was also a good sign. But the more Barry thought about it the more he began to wonder, just before he had gone to the past Caitlin was about to tell him something about Dr. Wells but because everything changed she never learned whatever it was she was going to tell him.

"Yeah, well I like to think about what would happen if I could save my mom." Barry said hopefully as he leaned further back into the sofa.

Cisco grabbed the remote and resumed the movie. Barry's phone went off in his pocket. "Hey Joe." Barry said

_"Hey Barry where are you?"_

"I'm at home with Cisco and Caitlin." Barry explained

_"OK, you may want to sit down 'cause you're not going to believe this."_

"Try me."

 _"Dr. Wells was just admitted to the hospital."_ Barry's eyes widened.

"What!? Is he OK? Why's he in the hospital?"

_"I don't know, but it looks like he was attacked. We got a call and when we arrived on scene it looked like a robbery gone wrong."_

"What happened?" Cisco and Caitlin looked at Barry trying to read his expression. Just what was Joe saying to Barry. 

_"Best we can figure someone entered Dr. Wells' home beat the crap out of him and even shot him. We don't even know if anything was stolen We had Dr. Wells' moved to the hospital, he's in critical condition right now. And Barry, there's one more thing."_

"What?"

 _"Wells told me it was the Reverse-Flash, and there is surveillance that shows the man in yellow entering the house after Wells."_  Barry's eyes went wide with shock and rage. Sure for a while he was starting to suspect Wells of being the man who killed his mother, but this, this disproved the only lead they had to the Reverse-Flash and freeing Henry Allen.

"Alright we'll be there soon." Barry said hanging up angrily.

"Barry what's going on?" Caitlin asked as Barry grabbed the remote and shut the TV off.

"It's Dr. Wells." Barry explained trying to suppress his anger. "He's in the hospital. Someone broke into his house and shot him" It really hurt him to not tell his friends about his suspicions of Wells, he wanted to make sure his theory was true first, because he knew that they would be just as devastated as him to learn that the man they all looked up to was in fact the psychopath that murdered Barry's mother.

"Oh my god…" Cisco said "We've got to get over there now!" They all grabbed their jackets and put them on.

"I'll meet you guys there." Barry said as he took off in a red blur.

* * *

Eobard Thawne sat in the hospital bed looking out the window at the 21st Century version of Central City. Being truly confined to this contraption was annoying for a man who came from 2190 where trivial things like illness and injuries were minor inconveniences in the grand scheme of things. Unconsciously Wells rubbed the space between his left collar bone and his pectoral muscle, the place where he had Grodd shoot him. They had to make it look convincing.

* * *

**Two Hours Ago**

Grodd carried his father into his House and laid him down on the bed. 

"Good boy Grodd, now Break the front door." Wells ordered.

' _Why?'_ Grodd asked. ' _Shouldn't we hunt Flash?'_

"In time." Wells said "Now break. The. Door." Grodd walked over to the front door of the house and smashed it with his fist. "Good." Thawne forced himself up and opened a secret compartment next to his bed and pulled out a pistol and held it out for Grodd to take. "Now, take this gun and shoot me."

 _'Father?'_ The Gorilla was confused as he took the weapon, his father wanted him to hurt him? _'_   _You want me to shoot you father?'_

"Like I said, we have to make this convincing." With difficulty Grodd pointed the gun at Wells and shot him right under his left collar bone. "AGH!" Wells yelled in pain as he clutched the new bullet wound. He flashed a wicked grin to his primate son. "Good boy, now Alter the surveillance footage so that it only shows me in my suit entering and exiting here. And when you're done with that you need to get the hell out of here and hide."

' _I can't leave you Father.'_   Grodd was worried

"DON't WORRY ABOUT ME!" Thawne yelled in anger before calming down. "If you don't the Flash who did this to me will come looking for you for something you will do to his children. And we both need you to carry out what ever it is you will eventually do."

' _Yes Father.'_   Grodd headed off to complete the task left for him while Wells crawled over to the nearest phone.

" _911 what's your emergency?"_

"Help..." Thanwe said weakly into the speaker. "Someone broke into my house...I've been shot..."

" _Stay on the line sir we'll trace the call and have a dispatch to your location."_  

"Thank you."

* * *

**Present Time**

"Dr. Wells?" Wells turned as a nurse knocked on his door. "Detective West would-" She suddenly went ridged and stopped all movement. "Father Are is safe?" She asked clearly she was no longer in control as a large gorilla was now occupying her mind. 

"I'm fine, did you relocate? Odds are Flash knows where to find you."

"I moved. Flash won't fine me."

"Good. Good. As long as you stay safe Grodd, I still have wonderful plans for you." 

"-like to speak to you." The Nurse finished as if she was never mind controlled by Grodd in the first place. "About the break in."

"Send him in, I'm sure he has a lot of questions." 

* * *

Barry arrived at the hospital a few seconds later. He briskly walked up the nurses' desk.

"Hi, um, I'm here to see Harrison Wells."

"Are you a family member?" the nurse asked "Unless you're a family member I can't let you in right now."

"Um, no I'm not a family member." Barry said "I'm just" He swallowed hard when he said the next few words. "a real good friend."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you in unless you're family."

"Please…" Barry begged. "You've got to let me see Dr. Wells. He was there for me when I was in the hospital."

"Barry!" Barry and the nurse turned to see Joe walking towards them. "I'm so sorry about him Ma'am." Barry gave Joe a look. "He's with me, this is a police investigation after all."

"Oh, of course Detective West." The nurse said changing her tune.

As the Detective and the Forensic Scientist began to walk down the hall Barry turned to Joe. "So, Dr. Wells isn't the Reverse Flash." That wasn't a question.

"I can't say Barry, mainly because Wells is paralyzed from the waist down."

"Like really paralyzed? Are we sure he isn't faking it or something?"

"Just as he's always been" Joe finished "If anything it's like our mysterious man in yellow is just trying to throw us off his trail, by making us think it is Wells."

* * *

Meanwhile Cisco and Caitlin were driving as fast as they could. They were both worried about Dr. Wells after all this wasn't the first time he had been attacked by someone who was hurt by the Particle Accelerator. 

"What could have happened to Dr. Wells?" Caitlin asked from behind the wheel of her car.

"Barry didn't say, but judging from his expression I'd say it it had something to do with the Reverse Flash."

"Why would the Reverse Flash attack Dr. Wells at a time like this?"

"Who knows" Cisco said shrugging his shoulders as they arrived at the hospital.

As they got out of the car neither of them noticed The Man in the blue suit standing quite a ways away from them, his gaze fixed on Caitlin.

He closed his eyes and ran towards her so fast that both she and Cisco were nearly frozen in time. If there was one thing he enjoyed about his super speed it was his ability to almost literally make every moment with the people he loves last forever.

Future Barry gently caressed Caitlin's cheek with his hand as a tear formed in his eye. Staring into her eyes he almost lost himself in their beauty as they pulled him in.

* * *

**May 13 2015**

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Barry!" Everyone congratulated the Scarlet Speedster as he entered into the West house. Barry was really surprised when he walked in the door, he thought everyone forgot it was his birthday which was unusual considering there was no possible way Iris and Joe could forget, though having to deal with Captain Cold and the escaped Meta-humans and the Reverse-Flash the day before might have distracted everyone from his birthday.

"Guys" Barry said happily as he quickly scanned the room, everyone was here; Joe, Iris, Cisco, Oliver, Felicity, Thea, Roy, Diggle, Layla, Baby Sara, Laurel, Ray, Ronnie, and Caitlin 'Raymond' he corrected himself but he was never going to call her that, it didn't have as nice a ring as Caitlin Snow. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Iris came up and gave him a kiss. Flushed red and smirking like an idiot Barry kissed her back before addressing the guests. "You didn't have to do this. Seriously I wasn't even expecting a small party."

"Dude, you thought we weren't gonna throw a fiesta for our favorite speedster?" Cisco asked "That's just stupid."

"Yeah, we'd never miss it." Felicity said as she hugged Barry "Oh, right. We got you a present." Felicity turned around and pulled out a green bag before handing it off to Barry.

"Felicity got you a present." Oliver corrected "I didn't think you needed one."

"Here you go Barry." Caitlin said handing Barry a small red box. As he put the green bag down

"Thanks Caitlin." Barry said before shaking the box to try and figure out what was inside.

"Just open it."

Lust like with the other gifts Barry slowly opened the wrapping paper before opening the box in front of his audience. Inside was a red bowtie, plain and simple.

"A bowtie" Barry said taking it out of the box.

"For the record it was all Caitlin's idea." Ronnie chimed it thinking Barry didn't like the bowtie.

"Thanks Caitlin" Barry subconsciously hugged his friend a little tighter than he did Felicity. "I love it."

"You don't think it's stupid?" Ronnie interjected which caused Barry and Caitlin to break their hug.

"No, it's perfect. You even got it in my favorite color. Thank you."

"Hey, let's get this Party Started!" Cisco called out.

* * *

**Present Time**

"I love you Caitlin…and I hope you forgive me for what I'm about to do." His lips touched hers for an instant but for him it felt like an eternity. He slowly pulled away and gazed into her brown eyes once more. "I'm so sorry…Caitlin…for everything…" And in an instant he vanished in a flash.

Caitlin just stopped walking causing Cisco to bump into her.

"What's the deal Caitlin? Why'd you stop suddenly?" Caitlin was just looking around she could have sworn she felt something or someone touch her, hell even kiss her but maybe she was just not thinking clearly. "Caitlin" Cisco finally snapped her out of her thoughts "You OK?"

"Huh, uh, yeah. I'm fine." She stuttered "Just worried about Dr. Wells, that's all." Cisco gave her a look. "I mean who could it have been that attacked him?"

"Dunno, Pied Piper might be back." Cisco said as he thought about his arch-nemesis Hartley Rathaway.

"The way Barry reacted it sounded like it could be anyone."

"Well, let's go make sure our boss is OK, then we'll figure out how to get back at the jerk that did this." 

* * *

Five Minutes Later Cisco and Caitlin had joined Barry around Dr. Wells.

The physicist had regained consciousness and was silently looking back at his two employees, arch nemesis and the detective.

"I suppose you all want an explanation." Wells said he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Please." Barry said a bit forcefully with his arms folded over his chest.

"I was attacked" Wells simply said. "By the Reverse-Flash." Team Flash leaned in to hear the physicist's story about how the Reverse-Flash Attacked him in his home and shot him. When Wells was finished Barry stood up and without another word he left the hospital room.

"Barry…" Caitlin was about to go after him but Joe took her arm.

"Give him some space Caitlin." Detective West said "The Reverse-Flash just attacked and almost killed Dr. Wells again, and we still don't know why."

* * *

After walking out of the room Barry slowly left the Hospital, he needed the fresh air, especially after what Dr. Wells had told them. He sat quietly on a bench, his hands resting on his lap as he hunched over and stared off at the ground. For the last week or so Barry adamantly believed Dr. Wells was the man who murdered his mother and framed his Father, but now if the Reverse Flash did attack Wells then who was he? Either way it put Barry back to square one.

"Hey, you okay?" Barry looked up to see Caitlin standing over him. Apparently she didn't listen to Joe when he told her to give Barry some space.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"Hm." His tone didn't convince Caitlin as she raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest as if she could see directly through his bullshit. "Barry Allen, as your personal physician it's my job to make sure you're healthy and unhurt, both physically and emotionally."

"Cait, I'm fine." Barry insisted. "Really."

"You know there is still doctor-patient confidentiality between us." Caitlin fixed her skirt and sat down next to the Flash. "What ever's bothering you you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else."

Barry smiled. It was just like Caitlin to try and make him feel better when he was upset or down. "I really don't know any more Caitlin." He tensed slightly when Caitlin placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Dr. Wells is going to be fine Barry you'll see, and once he's out of there we'll capture the Revere-Flash together and get your dad out of prison."

"I don't think we ever will." Barry's response and tone caught Caitlin off guard. The normally happy go-lucky Barry Allen sounded so down troughed, defeated, and hopeless. "Every time we seem to get close to finding the man in yellow something bad happens and sets us back to square one. For the last two week I was so sure that Dr. Wells was the Reverse Flash I just…I just don't know what to do anymore. If what Wells said was true and he was attacked by the Reverse-Flash then Joe, and I have been investigating an innocent man while the real killer's been out there running circles around us."

Dr. Snow didn't really know how to respond to Barry. If he was investigating Wells then there was a good chance he was being suspicious of her and Cisco. "You've been investigating Dr. Wells without telling me or Cisco? I thought we were friends!"

"We are, I just…"

"You just what Barry?" Caitlin felt betrayed by Barry. He'd been investigating her boss, mentor and father-figure for the murder of his mother and he didn't bother telling either Cisco or herself about this. "What you thought we'd try and stop you from ruining Dr. Wells life? Or did you think if he was the Reverse Flash then Cisco and I were working with him? I mean how can you possibly think he murdered your mother? He's mentored you and saved your life, multiple times."

"Cait…I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but now that I know he isn't the man in yellow I cannot help but worry for all of you. Whoever the man in yellow is, it puts all of you in danger; Joe, Iris, Cisco, you…"

"Barry…" Caitlin's voice sounded tired and a little disappointed to Barry. But her tone seemed to change when she took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Barry was glad Caitlin was here right now. He needed her to be that friend to help him up when he falls. "We'll find him Barry. We'll find him the same way we've found other meta-humans."

"Pure Lucky?" Barry asked smirking.

"Together." Caitlin replied which made Barry relax and smile. "Now let's go back inside and figure out what to do next."

"Go ahead, I'll be up in a minute."

"I'll hold you to that Barry." Caitlin said standing up and heading back into the hospital.

Barry was about to head back inside when the sound of thunder and a rush of wind drew his attention. The Flash turned around and found himself face to face with a man in a blue suit that seemed more like armor. He looked like he was made of electricity with the blue-white lightning arcing all over his body.

" ** _Barry Allen_** " His voice was distorted so as to disguise who he was, just like the reverse Flash. " ** _I've come for you_**." And in a flash of yellow and blue electricity they both were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better, I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. If you leave a comment I will address your concerns and you will receive a shout out.
> 
> Have a Fantastic day

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better, I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. If you leave a comment I will address your concerns and you will receive a shout out.
> 
> Have a Fantastic day


End file.
